shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dhahaka D. Knave/Personality and Relationships
Personality Knave usually first comes across as "incredibly annoying" to most people who meet him. Knave is one of those few people who believes his is smart, but, in reality, is a bit of an idiot. Knave has a very rough exterior, and can speak very plainly without a thought for the feelings of the others. Likewise, Knave has very strict opinions, and is loathe to forsake them, to the point that he'd rather simply reject anything someone is saying, preffering his opinion and viewpoint over theirs. Ironically, Knave is often a very friendly person, enjoying meeting new people or people who he's met only briefly before. Unfortunatley, it usually doesn't take long before Knave's stubborn side rears its head, and he runs the risk of alienating a person. There are very few people Knave genuinley dislikes (usually his enemies), and an even less amount of people who he finds consistinelty annoying (Ruriko Fujitani of the Pop Band Pirates being one of them). Knave is also a great lover of food, sometimes sinking into depression whenever he is not fed or is hungry. He has great pride in his abilities and often believes himself to be stronger than he is (though he can be accurate in judging his strenght in some instances). Knave is also very egotistical, with is crewmates often accusing him of naming their first ship, The Shooting Star, after his own Devil Fruit powers, which Knave promptly denied, protesting that the name had a much deeper meaning. The same can not be said for the crew's Jolly Roger, however, with it being very obvious that Knave designed it to look like him. THis and the fact that the Jolly Roger got his crew thier akward name has lead to the crew having a comedic grudge at Knave for his stupidity and thoughtlessness. However, underneath all this rough exterior, Knave is a truly kind and caring person, and can be incredibly good at reading people sometimes. Knave also exhibits of a goofball attitude, which most find endearing. Knave also enjoys exploring and finding new areas filled with the strange and exotic, to the point where he forsakes his own personal safety in order to see and discover more. Knave also has a dark and serious side, which usually emerges when he or someone he considers a friend is in grave danger. While in this state Knave will do anything and everything to defeat an attacking opponent or save his comrades lives (once taking a blast of canon fire in order to shield Stormy Buchanan, nearly at the cost of his life). Knave also has little to no understanding of the female sex, usually failing to distinguish them from men and apparently only being able to tell by closer inspection (which often leads to Knave being beaten, and he is assumed by several women to be a bit of a pervert, dispite him being rather far from such a title). Due to this, Knave severly underestimates the male to female quota in the world, and often regards groups of females gathering together as an "invasion". It is to be noted that Knave often completely changes his train of thought, seemingly at random, and this often leads to Knave supposedly pulling props and other such devices from seemingly nowhere, usually to inact comedic relief skits or the like. Like most characters in One Piece, Knave has a dream, his being to "change the world". It is to be noted that Knave very rarely talks about this dream or elaborates on it (he first announces it during the Deathwatch Saga, in fact). It is often attributed to the fact that Knave cares more about having his nakama achieve their goals than his own desires. Even worse, Knave is still not entirley sure how he would even accomplish this goal, making his dream one of the vaguest and strangest on the wiki. Relationships Crew D'Artagnan Sid Cheney Stormy Buchanan Pura Rihawk Mercuia Gopher Carson Sirius Marines Sieghart Kinan Gerard Revolutionaries Pop Band Pirates Thoosa Ruriko Soraya Admiral Black Chestnut Wassup Decaden Mary Creeper Laura Pier Magnus Dom Riku The Jolly Pirates Jolly D. Chris Spike Timber Rose Glory Wyatt Dracule Sakura X Aphro Hanuman Jolly D. Hope Chiyome Lys Drazil Category:Zeon1 Category:Captain Category:Pirate Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Will of D.